Chance at Together
by anime-obsessed95
Summary: Grinding with hot guys at a new night club Naruto meets Sasuke who pretends to be his boyfriend to get rid of Sai who only wants to get in Narutos pants, As Sasuke and Naruto slowly fall for eachother with they get a chance together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chance at Together

Chapter 1

**Naruto POV**

The guy was grinding against me in the middle of the dance floor, bodies around us twisting and swaying to the crummy music. Of course he was hot, I mean shiny black hair and dark eyes, who wouldn't think so. But not what I want, too much of a player. His hands circling my torso and slowly moving down my back to grab my ass. I sigh. Of course.

"Hey, babe why don't we go back to my place?" He huskily whispers in my ear, breathing hard on my neck.

"Sai, I won't go with you. Okay? So let me go now." I pushed hard on his chest, trying to loosen his grip on me and get away. Unsuccessfully. Everyone knows about the bet he made with his friends last week. They don't think he can get me (the cute blond virgin) into his bed by the end of the month, so since last week he's been making passes at me. It surprised him when I said no because Sai can get anyone he wants male or female. But I don't want to lose my virginity to a one night stand. As girly as that sounds I want something real. 'God I sound like a friggen girl!'

"C'mon, I know you want me Naruto." He purrs my name thinking it's sexy. I shake my head and push against him again. He just laughs and grabs my…stuff in the front. My eyes go wide and the next thing I knew my fist connected with the left side of his pale cheek. He lets me go and I take the chance to escape, pushing through the crowd of dancers some glaring others too drunk to notice.

'Where the hell…'My thoughts trail off when I spot my three friends Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru ,sitting at a booth, talking and flirting with some other older guys. Kiba just turned 18, the last of us to do so, so we thought we should all go out for the first time without anyone using a fake ID. Once I reached them Kiba turns to me.

"Hey, where'd Sai go, saw you guys grinding out there?" I glare, gritting my teeth. "Thought you'd have gone home with him by now."

"What now I'm some whore who sleeps around?" I snap. His grin falters abit.

"You know I was only joking." He says sounding hurt, but I know he's just doing it to make me feel bad. I sigh, it worked.

"Yeah. Sorry man. Anyway I'm going to go take a breather." I say feeling slightly guilty for snapping. I start to head towards the back entrance.

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey Sas, hot blond you were eyeing earlier is heading out the back entrance". I turn to my best friend Neji and then look at the back entrance, seeing that cute blond leaving. I rush to try and catch him. Another man follows with black hair and a smirk on his face. 'Huh, weird. People don't usually use the back entrance.' Then I realize it's the jerk that was grinding on the blond earlier. My eyes narrow.

**Naruto POV**

The cool air pierces my sweaty skin, I take a deep breath. The back entrance leads to a dark alley. I smile, thinking. 'Ha, very cliché, hot blond and a dark alley.' The door behind me opens.

"Naru, you know it's dangerous to be alone in alleys right?" Came Sai's cocky voice.

"Shut up." I glare turning to go back inside. While I pass him he hand shoots out and grips my wrist.

"What the hell? Let me go Sai!" I yell, yanking my arm back. His sharp nails digging into wrist leaving bruises behind. "Sai, your hurting me, let go." I demand. He just smiles, evilly. Fear inches its way up my spine from the look in his eyes.

"You know how much of a tease you are?" He say's and jerks me forward. The door swings open, and I pray to God it's someone I know to help me.

I turn and see a really hot raven haired guy, darks eyes and pale skin.

"Excuse me, would you mind letting go of MY boyfriend?" He says emphasizing the word 'my'. My eyes go wide, 'His boyfriends was grabbing me!'

"I'm sorr-"I'm cut of by Sai.

"Sorry, didn't know he was taken." Sai say's, putting on his fake smile. He lets me go, and steps away. The guy, my savior strides over to me and puts his arm around my waist.

"Sorry I'm late babe." He says with a warm smile, I can't help but smile back at the taller man. Sai glared and walked back in side. I turn to look at the guy again, he removes his arm, and steps back. There's a moment of awkward silence between us.

"Thank-" I start.

"So-" He starts at the same time. We both stop. "You go." He says with an arm gesture.

"Thank you for that…?" It trails off as a question.

"Oh, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He smiles.

"Well Sasuke, it's nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He grabs my wrist then. Not rough and demanding like Sai's. His was gentle and warm, he skimmed his finger tips over the marks, his eyes meeting mine with a questioning look as if to say 'Is this okay.' I smile and he looks back down at my wrist. He frowned his eyebrows furrowing.

"Do you know that bastard?" He said glaring at the door.

"Not really, he just wants to get in my pants." I say with a nervous laugh.

"What an asshole." He practically growls.

"Yeah I'm use to guys like that." He looks at me with confusion is his eyes. I continue before he can ask what I mean by that.

"So umm, maybe me and you could go get a coffee together so-sometime?" I blurt out. Did I really just ask him out? His smile brightens.

"Yea-"

"SASUKE!" Came a girly shrill as the club door swung open. I girl with pink hair and green eyes, dressed pretty slutty strutted over her 6 inch heels clicking against the pavement. "Oh Sasuke! I was so scared! A man grabbed my behind in there! And tried to get me to go home with him!" Even I could see the fake fear in her voice. Plus 60% of the males here are gay. Gay. Sasuke sighed.

"Why didn't you Sakura?" He grit his teeth. She latches onto his arm. I can't help the jealousy that washed through me. She laughed thinking he was joking, although it didn't look like he was.

"Oh Sasuke your so funny!" She squealed. He sighed. Then looked at me and smiled again.

"Anyway, what I was about to say was. Yes, Naruto I would love to get coffee with you sometime." Sakura glared at me.

'Yeah, as friends cause you have a girlfriend!' My mind yelled. I faked a smile. "Awesome, here's my number." He put my number into his cell.

"I'll call you then." He said with a warm smile.

"Yeah." I say my voice going slightly bitter. 'You're probably just saying that to sound nice.' "Well I umm, have to go now." I say.

"Well I hope to see you around Nrauto." The way he says my name makes me blush, it just rolls off his tongue.

"I thought you were leaving now." Came the snotty voice of Sakura.

"Sakura. Shut. The hell. Up." He stops and looks at me. "Don't listen to her Naruto."

"No. Don't worry about it." I turn away. "Bye."

**Sasuke POV**

I watch Naruto leave, head hung low. It was going great until Sakura came out. Once he saw her something in Naruto changed. I saw a hint of sadness in those bright blue eyes. 'Wait did he think…me and Sakura? Aw shit!' He noticed she was still latched on to his arm, trying to puff up her chest. 'Eww a women's chest is so gross! I bet Naruto's is toned and hot as hell. With his sun-kissed skin glistening with sweat moaning my name-STOP! I don't want a hard on now. Okay breathe. Think old ladies. Better. Naruto. Shit! Okay umm…Sakura. And I'm officially turned off.'

"Sasuke, why where you talking to him?" She demanded.

"Cause he was cute." I said stating the obvious. And sweet, and beautiful, and adorable when he blushes. The sadness in Naruto's eyes came back into his mind, and he winced. Sasuke made it his resolve to make sure no one ever put that hurt in those blue eyes again. I ripped my arm out of Sakura's grip but before she could complain Itachi appeared at the door.

"Sasuke, father would like to see you now." I sigh.

So there's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what ya think! I'll update it as soon as possible! :) And yes there will be a hot scene in the future


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chance at Together

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

Sunday night came around and still no call from Sasuke. Naruto was inside all day mopping around, waiting and hoping for that call. I sighed. 'I guess the bastard was just being nice.' The door to my apartment opened and my roomate walked in.

"Man," Said the dog lover. "You skipped out on dinner tonight. Dinner with our very good friend Ino who was paying. Come on who is he? Cause I cant believe you Naruto Uzumaki skipped out on free food for just anything or...anyone." Kiba asked me smiling. I blushed.

"Well, I haven't exactly seen him since we met so..." I trailed off, slightly embarrassed at myself.

"WOW! This is priceless!" He began laughing. "Come on Nar, I seriously cant believe you stayed in all day and night for a phone call!" He howled with laughter. Tears came to his eyes and he clutched his stomach. I glared.

"Shut up, Dog Breath! H-he was..." He interupted me.

"What special? Come on Naruto. Your the one always telling us not to fall for guys at clubs. Assuming thats where you met?" He asked a small smile still plastered on his face.

"God! I'm a total idiot! I cant believe I thought he'd actually call me!" I yelled frustrated with myself at being a total dumbass. I sank down into the couch and rested my elbows on my knees and covered my face with my palms. "I thought he was different. He was so nice and gentle." I whispered to myself, unfortunatly Kiba heard.

"What!" He roared. "Who is this bastard! God Naruto, I cant believe you slept with a guy you just met! How dumb can you get? Huh? Especially when its your virginity?" He yelled at me frantically. "God you gave up your virginity for a one night stand? Even I wasnt that stupid when I lost mine!" He was breathing heavy now and he glared at me.

"K-Kiba calm down! I didnt sleep with him, alright? When I said gentle I meant when he tried to soothe the marks Sai left on my arm from grabbing me." I said calming him down.

"Oh. You scared me for a minute there." He said with a soft smile.

"You scared me for a minute there. I thought you were gonna kill me." I said, laughing.

"Nah I would do that after I killed that bastard guy." He said, I laughed nervously. 'Thank god he didnt catch the Sai grabbing me part.' I thought thankfully.

3...2...1

"SAI GRABBED YOU!" Spoke too soon.

"Now Kiba calm down..." I said but he was way too pissed off at Sai.

**Sasuke POV**

'Do I call him now, I mean its been a whole day, that doesn't seem to desperate. Does it?' He thought with a sigh. 'Damn you dating politics!' His mind screamed. He threw his cell phone across his bedroom, it landed softly on his bed. He layed on his bed and sighed. 'Maybe I can ask Itachi...hmm or I could call Neji and ask when I should call him.' He thought growing more miserable. There was a loud knock on my door then.

"What?" I growled knowing it was probably Itachi.

"Hey." He said stepping into my room, his hair was out of its usual ponytail and hung low around his body. "Father wants us at the same club from last night, again tonight." He said to me. I glared at my ceiling.

"Why? Its not like we own the damn place. He does." I snapped.

"Whatever Ms. PMS."

"Shut up, asshole!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him that he easily dodged.

He smirked at me. "Oh yeah. Sakura is downstairs waiting for you." My eyes went wide and I tensed. Itachi saw my face and laughed. "Good luck little brother." He said evilly as he closed my door. 'Thats it, wheres that phone?' I thought throwing my sheets around trying to find my cell. I clutched it in my hand, and called the number I've been dying to call all day.

**Naruto POV**

After much calming breaths Kiba calmed down abit, and by a bit I mean he wasnt shaking anymore which is always a good sign. I clicked on the TV and watched an episode of Ellen.

"So do I get to know mystery man's name?" Asked Kiba. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Umm...nope. That way you cant go kill him." I smiled and he sighed. "Its no big deal anyway, clearly hes not going to call. So it doesnt matter." I felt miserable, stupid, and just plain...sad. There was a light knock on the door. Kiba answered it. Shikamaru stood there with his duffle bag.

"You can have the couch." Kiba said, sadly. Kiba moved to the side allowing Shika to come in. His eyes were red and puffy, full of tears. He had a black circle around his left eye. Sadness consumed me, while Kiba was shaking again from anger.

"Again? Shika I'm not letting you go back to him. Hes an asshole and this is the last straw. This is the third time..." 'That we know of.' He added to himself. "And thats it. Your not going near Gaara again." I said sternly. He just slowly nodded, and sat on the couch.

"You...d-dont unders-stand. He loves me...I know it. Its just h-he has anger management problems. H-hes g-getting help for it, s-so..." He was inturruppted by Kiba.

"Dont you dare start defending him! We gave him more then enough chances, and he just blew the last one!" He roared. I sighed.

"Okay, everyone calm down. Kiba just...go to bed or something. I'll deal with this." He glared at me but went to his room and slammed the door. I looked at Shika to see tears streaming down his cheeks again. "Listen Shika, as your friends we hate seeing you like this, so please just stop seeing him." I said softly to the shaking brunette.

"Bu-but I'll have no one else. He-hes the only person I've ever loved and loved me back." He murmured, into my shirt as I hugged him.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. Shika pulled away and glanced at Kiba's shut door.

"I-I dont really know." He sighed.

"This isn't love Shika. If he loved you he wouldn't hurt you like this. Think about it...Now get some rest." I tossed him a blanket and a pillow. I looked at him and smiled. "Troublesome." I said to him. His face broke out into a smile.

"Thats my line." He said we both started to laugh. I started to head to my room when I heard my cell phone ring.

_Dance to the beat, _

_Wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever. _

_Listen and Learn _

_It is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here with Caramalldansen _(Really awesome song...Caramalldansen)

"Wow, tell me thats not your ring tone Naruto?" Shika laughed.

"Shut up I love this song." I said picking up the phone. It was an unknown number. I sighed, knowing who it was.

"Screw off Sai, Im not going to sleep with you!" I snarled into the phone.

"Is that bastard still bothering you?" Came a cool, and sexy voice from the other end. I froze, eyes wide.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah its me. You said I could call you."

"Y-yeah. I just thought you weren't gonna call." I said nervously, twittling my fingers at the hem of my shirt.

"Why wouldn't I call, someone has to protect you from Sai." He said and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I can protect myself fine, thank you." My voice was taking on a flirty tone, Shika raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"Of course you can." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, I was wondering if you want to...umm go out with me tomorrow? Get coffee or something?" He asked quietly. I blushed a deep red.

"Y-yeah. Of course!" I said extremly happy. "What time?"

"Umm...How about we meet at the Starbucks on 8th Street at 3, then maybe we can catch a movie or something." I felt happiness and warmth run through my body at his words.

"Cant wait. See you then, Sasuke."

"Bye Naruto." He say's. We hung up then. I cant believe he called I was about to gush all about it to Shika, but by the time I was off the phone he was sound asleep. I felt giddy and almost skipped to my room. I closed my door lightly and dropped down onto my bed. 'He called, and now were going on a date! It is a date, right?' I brushed off that thought and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Chapter 2 END**

Naruto-YAY! He called!

Sasuke-Of course I did. *grabs Naruto around the waist and kisses his neck*

ao95-*NOSEBLEED* anyway heres a **sneak peek at chapter 3...**

**"Sasuke, the Haruno's are very good friends of ours. and their broke. Not a penny in the bank." I gulped scared of where this was going. "You do know Sakura dont you?"**

Dont worry Sai will be back, I just dont know when...

COME ON! REVIEW! PLEASE! tell me whatcha think...lots of love:P


End file.
